Teen Titans: Dark Love
by Abrokenromeo
Summary: A Re-Write of the original Teen Titans Dark Love by DarkDallas That's Me  - Raven x OC  Not a Gary Stu  - A Tale of Love in the Depths of Destruction and Chaos.


Teen Titans: Dark Love

OOC: This story was originally posted by DarkDallas…who is me. I totally forgot my password and what have you and I still want to write this story. I enjoy the character Raven and her relationship with the OC. My writing has improved, I hope, in the years sense I wrote the original and I hope that you, my reader, will enjoy the improvements. So, on we go.

Chapter One: Arrival.

Thunder crashed in the skies above Titans Tower as heavy rain slammed into the windows. Nights like these were quiet mostly, even criminals hid from the pounding rain and the swelling tides. The Titans sat quietly in front of their television, Beast Boy and Cyborg murdering Zombies in Left for Dead 2, Robin quietly reading a book on criminal sociology and Star Fire happily cooking something in the kitchen.

Raven remained within her room, meditating to the sound of the heavy drops on the metal, the metallic music calming her as the rain poured around her. It was calming to her nerves that had been frayed as of late. Her birthday came and past, the world had not ended, but still there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was coming. She would have loved to have put it up to simple paranoia, but her powers did not allow for such. Something was coming, and she hadn't a clue what it was yet.

Across the bay, an old man with thinning gray hair and a crooked yellow smile was in the process of preparing his small boat for a voyage across treacherous water. Had the young man he met not paid so well, he wouldn't even be out in this Kami forsaken weather.

"Ye shure that where ya want to go boyo?"

"Yes."

The young man stood on the edge of the boat, covered in a long black cloak that was soaked fully through. It did little to hide the young man's large frame, broad shoulders and powerful form. It was the eyes that got the old man, one green and one blue. They seemed otherworldly to him, as if he were looking past him, into him.

"Well alright Kid, hold on tight, gonna be a bumpy one."

The line was cast off and the boat was soon churning its way through the choppy waters. If he didn't know any better, the old captain could have sworn he saw steam rising from the young man when a strong wave would crash above them and splash him with the oceans tears. The journey was rough, but short, and when the young man stepped off the boat the old captain merely turned around and drove off. That was the deal, a one way ticket. The mismatched eyes turned upward toward the Tower. Perhaps here he could find a way to control it, to control himself. To make amends for what he was.

Meanwhile, inside the Tower alarms were blaring left and right and the Titans rose to their feet immediately.

"Intruder on Dock Four."

The monotone voice of their security system alerted them. The group quickly gathered themselves, Robin frowning as they made their way down the hall toward the exit of the tower.

"Why tonight? Couldn't they just wait for a sunny day!"

Came Beast Boy's voice from behind him, and Robin couldn't find it in himself to disagree. The rain always reminded him of Gotham, and of wet nights working beside that man. His frown creased deeper into his lips.

"Raven, take us there please."

The Violet haired girl merely nodded, and soon the black bubble of her powers surrounded them, sinking into the ground and raising just outside the docks. Robin quickly began sizing up their intruder.

'Well built, taller than average. Possibly a close ranger fighter, powers unknown, not one of our usuals. New Villian? Possible.' His inner dialogue dissected the man before them for a moment, drawing his bow staff before the voice of a young man their age quickly cut through the sound of the pouring rain.

"Please, I mean you no harm. I have come to join you, to help you in your fight against that which is evil."

Robin frowned and looked to the others in his team. They didn't look like they believed him either, and Robin fell into a defensive stance. Cyborg's arm became it's sonic cannon and Beast Boy changed into a tiger. Raven studied the young man…he did not feel human, but she could feel something from him. Something terrifyingly like herself.

"You'll have to excuse our mistrust. This isn't an after school program, you can't just join up because you want to. We don't even know you."

The young man's eyes focused on Robin for a moment. He was correct of course, he was a stranger merely showing up out of the blue and in the middle of a rainstorm, oh how he hated the rain. He peeled back his hood to reveal his face, those mismatched eyes focusing on the leader of the team.

"My name is Dallas. I have fire creation and control abilities, and…a limited form of shape changing which I prefer to not use. If you would give me a chance to prove myself, I believe I could, but could we please get out of the rain? The water is…very tiring."

Robin noticed it immediately as well. The water hitting his skin and then evaporating from the heat he put off. Interesting. So he atleast had some powers, but Robin wasn't about to open the door to anyone. Not after Terra.

"We'll discuss this as a team, for now, you may come inside to get out of the rain."

"Thank you."

The small group made its way quickly back inside, to the common area where they would often hold press conferences should the need arise. Dallas peeled the cloak from his body and set it on a hook. The young man wore a black shirt beneath it and blank pants with heavy black boots that were tied together by chains. There was a scar, that showed just above the collar of his shirt, it looked old and faded.

"Wait here. We will discuss even giving you a chance as a team and come back to you with decision."

As the Titans made their way to their conference room, Dallas sat quietly in his chair. His hands running through his long red and orange hair even matted and wet it looked like a dancing flame, and a flame he couldn't keep out of his eyes.

"He obviously has powers of some kind. Did anyone else notice the steam coming off of him in the rain?" Robin spoke in his 'leader' voice. Allowing anyone to even take the test to be allowed on the team was a big decision. It was a dangerous test.

"He looked most uncomfortable in the weather. That would be a hindrance to him would it not?" Raven, the voice of cool logic spoke softly. "Fire Wielders rarely had such susceptibility to such little water, perhaps a sign of having little control of his powers. "

"Or Perhaps it is a sign that he has a great deal of power? We wouldn't know unless we test him." Cyborg put his feet up on the large wooden table and turned his attention back to Robin.

"I say we give him a shot! Did you see how big he was! Almost as big as Cy, and for someone who'se not a T-1000 that's pretty awesome!" Beast boy's jovial voice interrupted. Cyborg rolled his eyes at the reference.

"Very well. Is that the team consensus? Give him the test?" Robin frowned, he didn't like the idea, but this was not just his place, and not just his team. They were all involved. He saw all but Ravens head nod yes.

"You have something else to say Raven?"

"He feels..wrong. That is not to say evil, just…off. He both puts me on guard and relaxes it, it's a very disconcerting feeling."

Robin had learned some time ago, to trust Ravens feelings on things.

"So you vote against giving him a chance?"

"No…but should he pass, we should keep a close eye on him. I feel he is not all that he seems to be."

"It's settled then, tomorrow, we will give him the test."

End –

Okay, so – better then the original? Worse? Feedback Plz. I live for Reviews, anyone who PM's me questions I will gladly answer. I plan to update about once a week. Probably about this length as well unless the bug really bites me.


End file.
